Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 28 - Tyrion IV
Tyrion IV ist das achtundzwanzigste Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister wartet in seiner Turmzelle auf den Beginn des Prozesses gegen ihn. Er erhält täglich Besuch von seinem Onkel Ser Kevan Lennister. In den ersten drei Prozesstagen sagen eine lange Reihe von Zeugen gegen Tyrion aus, und es wird deutlich, dass Cersei Lennister einige von ihnen gekauft hat. Dann erscheint überraschenderweise Oberyn Martell bei Tyrion und bietet sich an, für ihn im Urteil durch Kampf zu kämpfen. Synopsis Tyrion steht unter Arrest Tyrion Lennister diskutiert mit seinem Onkel Ser Kevan Lennister, wie er sich im vor ihm liegenden Prozess verhalten soll. Kevan ist der Meinung, dass es Tyrion nicht schwer fallen sollte, dass Gericht von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen, falls er wirklich unschuldig ist. Kevan erklärt Tyrion, dass sein Vater Lord Tywin Lennister als Hand des Königs an Stelle des verstorbenen Königs zu Gericht sitzen wird, aber weil er durch seine enge Verwandtschaft mit Tyrion befangen sein könnte, werden ihm Lord Maes Tyrell und Prinz Oberyn Martell beisitzen. Tyrion fragt, ob es ihm erlaubt sein wird, ein Götterurteil durch einen Kampf zu erbitten und erhält als Antwort, dass ihm das zwar gestattet werde, dass aber Ser Gregor Clegane für Cersei Lennister kämpfen werde. Tyrion hatte gehofft, er würde einen der Schwarzkessel-Brüder aussuchen, falls es zu einem Urteil durch Kampf kommt, und dann hätte Tyrion mit Bronn gute Chancen gehabt. Kevan erzählt, dass sich täglich mehr Zeugen melden würden, die Tyrion belasten, und als Tyrion erklärt, er wolle nach Zeugen für sich suchen, sagt Ser Kevan, er solle die Namen auf ein Stück Pergament schreiben, und er werde versuchen, sie zu erreichen. Tyrion fragt nach Podrick Payn, und Kevan sagt, er werde nach ihm schicken. Beim Hinausgehen sagt Tyrion seinem Onkel, dass er es nicht war, und Kevan antwortet, dass er sich wünsche, das glauben zu können. Tyrion nimmt sich Feder und Tinte zur Hand und überlegt, wen er als Zeugen aufrufen könnte. Als Podrick einige Zeit später auftaucht, ist ihm noch niemand eingefallen. Tyrion schickt ihn los, Bronn zu suchen und ihm viel Gold zu versprechen, aber nachdem Podrick dann gegangen ist, sieht Tyrion die ganze Nacht über niemanden mehr. Bei Morgengrauen erhält er ein knappes Frühstück. Der Wärter hat auch nichts von Podrick gehört. Tyrion setzt sich wieder an sein Stück Pergament. Er schreibt Sansa Starks Namen auf das Blatt, doch sofort weiß er, dass das Unsinn ist. Tyrion vermutet, dass Sansa die Mörderin ist, ein Motiv hätte sie allemal, doch er fragt sich, wer ihr das Gift besorgt haben könnte. Dann kommt er zu dem Schluss, dass niemand ihm glauben würde, dass er als Sansas Gemahl nichts von dem Plan gewusst habe. Als Ser Kevan am nächsten Tag erscheint und er nur Sansas Namen auf dem Blatt sieht, erklärt Tyrion, dass ihm sicher noch mehr einfallen werden. Kevan erklärt, dass das Verfahren in drei Tagen eröffnet werden soll. Cersei habe schon eine Reihe Zeugen, die gegen Tyrion aussagen werden, Ser Addam Marbrands Männer suchen nach Sansa, und Varys hat hundert Golddrachen Belohnung auf sie ausgesetzt. Tyrion fragt nach Podrick, und Kevan sagt, er werde ihn noch einmal zu ihm schicken. Bronn besucht Tyrion Erst am nächsten Morgen erscheint Podrick, und ihm ist die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Bronn ist bei ihm, und er trägt ein neues wertvolles Wams und feine Lederhandschuhe. Bronn sagt, er sei nur erschienen, weil Podrick in angefleht habe. Er werde auf Burg Schurwerth erwartet, denn er werde morgen Lollys Schurwerth heiraten. Tyrion wird klar, dass Cersei hinter dem Plan steckt: Lady Tanda Schurwerth erhält so einen Ritter für seine vergewaltigte Tochter und den ungeborenen Bastard in ihrem Bauch, und Bronn erklimmt die nächste Stufe auf dem Weg vom Söldner zum Adeligen. Tyrion versucht vergeblich, Bronn die Heirat auszureden: weder Lollys' Zustand noch die Tatsache, dass ihre verheiratete Schwester Falyse Schurwerth die Erbin von Schurwerth ist, interessiert ihn. Bronn deutet an, dass sie noch kinderlos sei und vielleicht einen Unfall haben könnte. Als Tyrion Bronn dann fragt, warum er eigentlich zu ihm gekommen sei, sagt der Söldner, dass Tyrion ihm einmal versprochen habe, jeden Preis zu verdoppeln, der ihm geboten werde, um Tyrion zu verraten. Wenn er jetzt gegen Gregor Clegane antreten soll, müsse die Burg aber sehr groß sein. Als Tyrion darüber nachdenkt, fällt ihm auf, dass es wohl kaum eine andere Möglichkeit als Lollys gibt, Bronn mit einer Adeligen zu verheiraten. In seiner Verzweiflung stellt Tyrion in Aussicht, eines Tages vielleicht den Norden zu regieren, da Sansa immerhin die Erbin von Winterfell sei, aber Bronn ist das alles zu unsicher. Auch die Tatsache, dass Ser Gregor in der Schlacht an der Rubinfurt und in der Schlacht von Dämmertal verwundet worden sei, interessiert Bronn nicht. Als Tyrion Bronn vorwirft, Angst zu haben, sagt dieser, dass er ein Narr sei, wenn er keine Angst hätte. Er erklärt Tyrion, dass man Ser Gregor kaum besiegen kann, und wenn, dann nur mit viel Glück, und selbst dann hätte er nichts gewonnen, sondern im Gegenteil Schurwerth verloren. Er wünscht Tyrion viel Glück und fragt, was er vorhabe, und als Tyrion behauptet, selbst gegen Ser Gregor zu kämpfen, weil das ein gutes Lied abgebe, grinst er ihn ein letztes Mal an und verschwindet. Podrick Payn sagt, dass es ihm leid tue, aber Tyrion sagt, das müsse es nicht. Er überlegt, nach Shagga im Königswald suchen zu lassen, aber denkt, dass auch das hoffnungslos ist. Timett ist vermutlich längst schon wieder in den Mondbergen. Der erste Verhandlungstag Ser Kevan besucht ihn am folgenden Tag, und auch an dem darauf. Sansa ist immer noch verschwunden, und auch Dontos Hollard, der ebenfalls seit der Hochzeit verschwunden ist. In der nächsten Nacht kann er nicht schlafen. Er denkt an Tysha, Shae, Joffrey Baratheon, Cersei Lennister und all die anderen. Am Morgen erscheint Ser Addam Marbrand mit einigen Goldröcken, um ihn abzuholen. Als Tyrion fragt, warum er als Mitglied der Königsfamilie nicht von der Königsgarde abgeholt werde, erklärt Ser Addam, dass die meisten Mitglieder der Garde gegen ihn aussagen würden. Hunderte haben sich im Thronsaal versammelt, um der Verhandlung beizuwohnen. Auf der Galerie sieht Tyrion Margaery Tyrell mit ihrer Mutter Alerie Hohenturm und ihrer Großmutter Olenna Rothweyn. Unter dem Eisernen Thron sitzen Lord Tywin, Lord Maes und Prinz Oberyn an einem einzelnen Tisch. Der Hohe Septon spricht ein Gebet zum Vater, und dann fragt Lord Tywin Tyrion offen heraus, ob er Joffrey getötet habe, und als Tyrion dies verneint, ob Sansa es getan habe. Tyrion erklärt, dass Joffrey an der Taubenpastete erstickt sei, und als Lord Maes rot anläuft und ihn fragt, ob er den Bäckern die Schuld geben wolle, rutscht Tyrion heraus, dass man das machen könne, ihn solle man aber in Ruhe lassen. Sofort merkt er, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat. Lord Tywin erklärt, dass zunächst die Zeugen gehört werden, die gegen Tyrion aussagen, und dass er nur sprechen dürfe, wenn es ihm erlaubt wird. Als erstes wird Ser Balon Swann hereingeführt, der zunächst erwähnt, dass er neben Tyrion in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser gekämpft hat, und dass er ihn für sehr tapfer hält. Dann erzählt er aber auch, wie er Tyrion und Joffrey beim Aufstand von Königsmund voneinander trennen musste, und wie Tyrion den König damals geschlagen hatte siehe: IV-Tyrion III.. Prinz Oberyn fragt, warum Tyrion für diese Tat nicht die Hand abgeschlagen worden ist, wie es bei den Targaryen üblich gewesen wäre. Ser Balon erklärt, dass Tyrion selbst zur Königsfamilie gehört und dass er damals außerdem die Hand des Königs gewesen sei, woraufhin Lord Tywin ihn berichtigt, dass er lediglich sein "Stellvertreter" gewesen sei. Als nächstes tritt Ser Meryn Trant auf, der Ser Balons Bericht bestätigt und ergänzt genüsslich, dass Tyrion bei dem Vorfall mit Joffrey außerdem auf ihn eingetreten habe und ihn angeschrien hat, dass es eine Ungerechtigkeit sei, dass Joffrey dem Pöbel unbeschadet entkommen sei. Dann erzählt er, wie Tyrion einmal der öffentlichen Züchtigung Sansas ein Ende gemacht habe und dabei Joffrey drohte, er werde einmal das gleiche Schicksal erleiden wie Aerys II. Targaryen, dann habe er Ser Boros Blount, der Joffrey mit Worten verteidigen wollte, gedroht, ihn zu töten. Ser Boros, der als nächstes aussagt, wiederholt diese Geschichte, und als Tyrion unterbricht und Ser Boros auffordert, auch zu erzählen, was Joffrey Sansa angetan habe Joffrey hatte Ser Boros befohlen, Sansa zu schlagen und ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, weil Robb Stark gerade die Schlacht von Ochsenfurt gewonnen hatte‚ siehe: IV-Sansa I., wiederholt dieser, dass Tyrion ihm gedroht habe, ihn von seinen "Wilden" umbringen zu lassen. Tywin ermahnt Tyrion, nur etwas zu sagen, wenn er gefragt werde. Als nächstes treten die Schwarzkessel-Brüder vor. Osney Schwarzkessel und Osfryd Schwarzkessel erzählen, welche Drohungen Tyrion Cersei bei ihrem Abendessen vor der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser entgegen geschleudert hat, ohne dabei Alayaya zu erwähnen Cersei hatte Tyrion Alayaya vorgeführt, weil sie gedacht hatte, dies sei Tyrions Geliebte‚ und ihn damit erpresst, dass er dafür sorgen solle, dass Joffrey in der anstehenden Schlacht nichts passiere, siehe: IV-Tyrion VI.. Dann tritt Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel mit einer tadellosen Schuppenrüstung auf. Er schwört, dass Joffrey schon lange von den Mordabsichten Tyrions gewusst habe. Er behauptet, Joffrey habe ihn am Tag seiner Aufnahme in die Königsgarde gebeten, gut auf ihn aufzupassen, denn Tyrion wolle an seiner statt den Thron besteigen. Tyrion platzt der Kragen, und er bezichtigt Ser Osmund der Lüge, doch Cersei schreitet ein und bittet ihren Vater, Tyrion in Ketten zu legen, weil er unberechenbar sei. Oberyn macht sich darüber lustig, indem er sagt, an dem Tag, an dem er Angst vor einem Zwerg haben werde, werde er sich in einem Fass Wein ertränken. Tywin unterbricht die Verhandlung und legt fest, sie am nächsten Tag fortzuführen. Als Tyrion in der folgenden Nacht in seiner Turmzelle liegt, denkt er an Tysha und Shae. Spätabends kommt Ser Kevan ihn besuchen, und Tyrion bittet ihn, Varys zu ihm zu schicken. Der zweite Verhandlungstag Maester Ballabar und Maester Frenken eröffnen den zweiten Verhandlungstag, indem sie berichten, dass sie Joffreys Leichnam obduziert und festgestellt haben, dass er vergiftet worden sei. Es folgt Großmaester Pycelle, der sehr gebrechlich aussieht und sich an einen Tisch setzt, auf dem eine Reihe Gefäße stehen. Er begutachtet und bestimmt eine Reihe von Giften: Graukäppchenpulver, Nachtschatten, Schlafsüß, Dämonentanz und Blindaug, Witwenblut, Eisenhut, Basiliskengift und die Tränen von Lys. Pycelle behauptet, Tyrion habe sie alle aus seinen Gemächern entwendet, als er von ihm unter einem Vorwand gefangen genommen worden war. Tyrion riskiert es, sich zu Wort zu melden und Pycelle zu fragen, ob eines dieser Gifte einen Mann ersticken könne. Pycelle berichtet von einem Gift, das Der Würger heißt, und gibt zu, dass dieses Gift nicht gefunden wurde, aber er beschuldigt Tyrion, es aufgebraucht zu haben bei dem Mord an dem edelsten Kind, das die Götter dieser Erde je geschenkt haben. Tyrion ist außer sich vor Wut und schreit, dass Joffrey grausam und dumm war, dass er ihn aber nicht getötet habe. Wieder herrscht sein Vater ihn an, er solle ruhig sein. Es folgen Lords und Ladys, die auf der Hochzeitsfeier dabei gewesen sind und Joffreys Tod erlebt hatten: Lord Paxter Rothweyn, Lord Ardrian Celtigar und Ser Flement Brax hatten Tyrions Drohungen gegenüber Tyrion gehört; zwei Dienstboten, ein Jongleur, Lord Gil Rosby, Ser Hobber Rothweyn und Ser Philip Fuhs haben gesehen, wie Tyrion den Hochzeitskelch füllte; Lady Sonnwetter will gesehen haben, wie Tyrion etwas in den Wein fallen ließ; Lord Eldon Estermont, Josmyn Peckelden, der Sänger Galyeon von Cuy und Morros Slynt sowie Jothos Slynt habe gesehen, wie Tyrion den Rest des vergifteten Weins weggeschüttet hat, während Joffrey im Sterben lag. Tyrion fragt sich mittlerweile nur noch, wann er sich diese ganzen Feinde gemacht hat, Lady Sonnwetter zum Beispiel kennt er kaum. Am Abend besucht Ser Kevan ihn abermals, aber diesmal ist er kühl und distanziert, und Tyrion merkt, dass er nun auch nicht mehr an seine Unschuld glaubt. Tyrion ist immer noch kein Zeuge eingefallen, und als er nach Varys fragt, erklärt Ser Kevan, dass er am nächsten Tag gegen ihn aussagen werde. Tyrion fragt Ser Kevan offen heraus, was ihn davon überzeugt habe, zu glauben, er sei schuldig. Ser Kevan fragt, warum er Pycelles Tränke hätte stehlen sollen, wenn er sie nicht auch einsetzen wollte, und Lady Taena hat außerdem gesehen, wie er etwas in den Wein geschüttet hat. Tyrion wird wütend, weil er keine Möglichkeit hat, sich zu wehren, während er in seiner Turmzelle festsitzt. Ser Kevan drängt Tyrion dazu, ein Geständnis abzulegen, dann begnadigt zu werden und sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen, so sei das Angebot seines Vaters. Tyrion lacht Ser Kevan ins Gesicht und sagt ihm, genau das habe Cersei auch Eddard Stark angeboten, außerdem traue er seinem Vater nicht, dass er sein Wort hält, wenn er sich als Sippen- und Königsmörder bekennen würde. Kevan erzählt von seinem Vater Lord Tytos Lennister und erklärt, warum Tywin oft so hartherzig wirkt: er habe ertragen müssen, wie die ganzen Westlande Tytos' Mangel an Durchsetzungsvermögen ausgenutzt hat, und mit gerade einmal 20 Jahren sollte er dann das Reich regieren, was er weitere 20 Jahre gut gemacht habe, nur um sich den Neid von Aerys II. Targaryen einzuhandeln. Der Eifer, mit dem der sonst stets sachliche Ser Kevan über seinen Bruder spricht, beeindruckt Tyrion und er verspricht, über das Angebot nachzudenken. Der dritte Verhandlungstag Tyrion denkt die ganze Nacht über diese Möglichkeit nach, doch am nächsten Morgen weiß er immer noch nicht, ob er seinem Vater trauen kann. Aus Wut schleudert er sein Frühstück an die Wand. Ser Addam erscheint und eskortiert Tyrion wieder in den Thronsaal. Als erster Zeuge tritt an diesem Tag Varys auf, der voll Trauer davon berichtet, wie Tyrion geplant habe, Sandor Clegane loszuwerden und wie er mit Bronn darüber gesprochen habe, dass Tommen Baratheon ein viel besserer König sei. Varys hat sogar Aufzeichnungen von Gesprächen, deren Verlesung den ganzen Tag dauert. Varys bestätigt den Diebstahl der Gifte aus Pycelles Kammer, die Drohungen, die Tyrion Cersei gegenüber ausgesprochen hat, und auch den ganzen Rest - bis auf den Mord selbst. Als Oberyn Varys fragt, woher er das Alles wisse, antwortet der Meister der Flüsterer, dass dies eben seine Aufgabe sei. Cersei kündigt an, am nächsten Tag einen letzten Zeugen Spoiler zeigen Es ist Shae‚ siehe: VI-Tyrion V. aufrufen zu wollen, und Tyrion ist fast schon erleichtert, dass die Verhandlung dann endlich ein Ende haben wird, wenn auch kein gutes. Oberyn besucht Tyrion Am Abend erscheint zu Tyrions Überraschung Oberyn Martell in seiner Kammer. Auf Tyrions Anfrage hin antwortet der Prinz spöttisch, dass ihn noch nie interessiert habe, was Lord Tywin von ihm hält, daher schere er sich auch nicht darum, ob er Tyrion überhaupt besuchen dürfe oder nicht. Tyrion bietet Oberyn einen Becher seines Rotweins vom Arbor an, und der Dornische kostet ihn mit einer schnippischen Bemerkung. Oberyn erzählt, dass er in Chatayas Bordell war und die Striemen auf Alayayas Rücken bemerkt habe, außerdem habe Cersei ihm ein Angebot gemacht und eine Heirat angedeutet. Ellaria Sand wäre der Meinung, Oberyn solle annehmen. Gespannt hört Tyrion zu, wie Oberyn von Daeron I. Targaryen und der Eroberung von Dorne erzählt. Damals hatte Lord Lyonel Tyrell als Statthalter in Dorne geherrscht und die dortigen Lords damit gedemütigt, indem er ihr Bett und Dornische Mädchen beanspruchte, wenn er mit seinem Gefolge in der jeweiligen Burg hauste, bis ihm eines Tages eine Falle gestellt wurde und er im Bett mit hunderten Skorpionen zugeschüttet wurde. Oberyn sagt, er wolle lieber das gleiche Schicksal erleiden, statt mit Cersei auch nur eine Nacht das Bett zu teilen. Oberyn erklärt, dass er Cersei andererseits dankbar sein müsse, denn wenn sie nicht Tyrion zum Hauptverdächtigen gemacht hätte, dann wäre er es jetzt, denn erstens kennt er sich bestens mit Giften aus und zweitens hat Dorne ein großes Interesse daran, dass das Haus Tyrell nicht auf den Thron gelangt, und drittens würde der Thron nach Dornischem Recht nun an Myrcella Baratheon übergehen, die als Mündel in Dorne lebt und mit Trystan Martell verlobt ist. Als Tyrion ihm versichert, dass Tommen Baratheon der nächste König werden wird, erklärt Oberyn, dass Fürst Doran Martell in Sonnspeer vielleicht andere Pläne habe und Myrcella zur Königin erhebe. Tyrion kommt in den Sinn, wie sehr Cersei schon immer darunter gelitten hat, dass sie als Frau keinerlei Erbrechte hat, und bei dieser Konstellation könnte sie sogar Casterlystein erben, da sie wenige Minuten älter ist als Jaime Lennister. Darüber hatte Tyrion nie nachgedacht, und als er einwirft, dass sein Vater niemals zulassen würde, dass sich Cersei zwischen Myrcella und Tommen entscheiden müsste, erklärt Oberyn, dass Lord Tywin nicht ewig leben würde. Die Art wie er das sagt, lässt es Tyrion kalt den Rücken herunter laufen. Tyrion fällt wieder ein, was Oberyn über Elia Martell gesagt hatte, dass er nämlich den Kopf haben wolle, der für ihren Tod verantwortlich ist, und nicht nur das ausführende Schwert, also Ser Gregor Clegane. Tyrion warnt davor, dass es nicht weise sei, so etwas im Roten Bergfried laut auszusprechen. Oberyn merkt an, dass er gehört habe, Tyrion habe keinerlei Zeugen, die für ihn aussagen würden. Er erklärt, dass Lord Maes Tyrell ihn unbedingt tot sehen will, da auch Margaery Tyrell aus dem Kelch getrunken hat und jetzt ebenfalls tot sein könnte. Er selbst hält Tyrion tatsächlich für unschuldig, denkt aber, dass er trotzdem für schuldig verurteilt wird, da es nördlich der Roten Berge seiner Meinung nach selten gerecht zuginge. Oberyn erwähnt auch einen Bären von Harrenhal, und Tyrion ergänzt, dass es dort tatsächlich einen gegeben hat, der Ser Amory Lorch gefressen hat, und dass dieser für den Mord an Rhaenys verantwortlich war, Ser Gregor Clegane hingegen Elia Martell vergewaltigt habe, während Aegons Hirn noch die Wand herunterlief. Oberyn wird hellhörig und fragt, ob Lord Tywin den Befehl dazu gegeben hat. Tyrion überlegt keinen Augenblick und lügt Oberyn an, doch der durchschaut die Lüge und erklärt, dass Lord Tywin die Leichen der Kinder Elias König Robert Baratheon in einem Lennister-Mantel präsentiert habe. Dann eröffnet er Tyrion völlig überraschend, dass er ihn vielleicht retten werde, nicht als sein Richter, sondern als derjenige, der für ihn im Urteil durch Kampf kämpfen werde. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 28